Some currently available televisions (TVs), for example “Smart TVs,” integrate Internet connectivity into the TV and may include applications that utilize the Internet connectivity, for example, Facebook™, Twitter™, and YouTube™. Such applications are generally “simple,” in that they do not require much processing power. Based on the limited processing power of these TVs, they generally support only a limited number of applications. Other types of applications (for example, games) generally require a user to connect an external device to their TV (for example, an Xbox™ or PlayStation™). Running a work-related program (for example, a spreadsheet) on a TV requires more computing power than other types of applications and more computing power than is generally available in a TV.